Rooftops
by tranquilitylane
Summary: Valentines day. The day of Misa's passing. Misa x Matt, very slight Misa x Light.
1. Passing

She stared at the grave as she sat in front of it, not moving or doing a single thing for hours. She didn't even cry. Matsuda had finally told her after a year, Light was dead. Misa assumed he had just cut off all contact with her, as the task force told her he was simply still trying to capture Kira. But, all was finally revealed. Did he have a funeral? She didn't even know. She should have been there. She was his fiancé after all.

Misa got on the first train, going nowhere in particular. Just… away. It was February 14th, Valentines day. The day for lovers. But she didn't have a lover anymore. Not only was Light missing, she felt like she was missing something else too. The past few years seemed like such a blur. She could barely remember Light asking her to move in with her, something she thought she would remember forever.

She had nothing anymore. She was sick of being alone. She spent too many nights in bed crying. Too many days without make-up on. Too many days without the sun. It was going to end now. She didn't want to go on anymore. She wanted to escape. Surely, Misa would go to heaven. She never did anything bad, did she? Not that she could remember, anyway.

The train was empty. So empty she could probably kill herself right here and wouldn't be found for several hours. Not that she would want to kill herself on a train; that seemed so… dirty. Undignified. Not the way Misa would like to go.

The train came to a halt and she cautiously stepped over the gap, careful not to trip in her 6 inch heels. She was dressed in black head to toe, the way a widow should be. She was even wearing a black wig. Not her short one, though, a very long one. This way, nobody would recognize the famous Misa-Misa. Although she might as well of dyed it, after what is going to happen today, it wouldn't matter.

She climbed the stairs to freedom, never once looking back. She thinks of her parents, _what would they think of me now?_ _They'd be disappointed…_ Disappointed for giving up. But what else could she do? The day they died was the day she also died. But Light really was her… light. He bought her back to life. Misa knew he never really loved her, but she liked listening to the lies. She felt safe with him. And she really did love him. When that came crumbling down, she had nothing. She was a parentless widow, with friends that only loved her for her fame and fortune.

She sat on the edge for what seemed like eternity; looking at all the little people below, legs dangling. The children with their parents, the girls clinging to their boyfriends. That was her once. But when those dreams were shattered, so was Misa's heart. Her joy. Her sanity. Everything was beyond repair. Scattered into tiny shards that were piercing through her body.

She thought of happier times. Times spent in ice cream parlors with her parents, back when she didn't care for being thin. Shrugging off her mum whenever she put her hair in pigtails. That was why she wore her hair like that most days now, in her memory. Messing around with her dads camera, taking silly photos of herself, never once thinking they could lead her to a career one day.

Misa heard footsteps. She didn't turn. She didn't care who saw her, after all. She was just a girl pushed to the edge. That was all. Nobody special. Nobody worth caring for. Nobody worth… stopping. Right? Misa felt a hand on her shoulder and she didn't even flinch. He then sat next to her, and she didn't even look at him.

"Misa?"


	2. Comfort

Almost gasping, she breathed deeply to disguise her surprise, almost choking on her own breath. How could he know? Know she was Misa-Misa Amane, with signature blonde hair and a happy face? She had a pretty good disguise on after all. Or so she thought.

He doesn't say a word. He hands her a cigarette, she politely declines. Misa doesn't smoke. Misa hates smoking. They sit there together in almost silence, with the only sounds being the wind blowing through their hair, and sounds that they could only assume were inaudible voices below them. Way below them. Time passed by. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Misa wasn't sure how long.

He took off his fleece, putting it around her. She hadn't realised how cold she had been until he did. It was getting dark, after all. She whispered thank you and he took out another cigarette, and in the corner of her eye she silently watched him. Just like he had been doing with her. Misa liked that about him. She liked him. She didn't know why. They hadn't even been speaking, after all. Just enjoying the empty yet not awkward silence.

He finished smoking his cigarette and took her hand in his. They still didn't say anything, just looked upon each other. What a strange scenario this is. When was he going to leave? She couldn't do anything whilst he was still here but… maybe she didn't want him to go. Maybe she didn't want herself to go. Maybe… maybe…

"Shh… Misa… it's okay…"

He held her as she cried. Cried for the first time in years. She very rarely let herself cry in front of Light, fearful of what he would think. Even when she didn't hear from him in months, she stayed strong. When she finally learned of his passing, she was simply empty. Numb. So now as he sat there with her, promising he wouldn't leave, she let her guard down. She let the tears stream down her face. She deserved to cry, didn't she?

She was howling. Hysterically crying into the arms of a boy she barely knew. Sure, they had met a few times before. She'd remember those goggles anywhere. But she didn't know him. And he didn't know her. So why was he here? Why was he looking after her? She could feel herself growing more attached by the minute.

With tears still falling off her cheeks, she looked at him. He looked different from the last time she saw him. His hair was no longer red, but wasn't completely brown either. It had just faded, as dye does. Misa would know. He was still Matt though. Red and black stripes, jeans, boots, goggles. But he had a different look in his eye. Whenever Misa had seen him before, he looked distant. As though he wasn't really there. But not today. She could see the care in his eyes, almost as if they had known each other for years. Almost as if they were… together.

Misa shook her head. What a silly thought. Matt looked at her after she did so, obviously slightly confused. He slid backwards slightly, bringing her with him. He put her between his legs in the most innocent of ways. Misa was very light, making her very easy to move. He held her close. Almost as if his life depended it. Or hers… rather. Which she supposed in a way, it did. She could feel his fear, she supposed he thought if he let her go she might jump. She would of if he wasn't here.

But he was here. He was here and he was warm and inviting. She could feel his breath on her back, and it sent tingles down her spine. _Maybe…_ Matt played with her hair, obviously not realising it was fake; but it was nice. So nice that she ended up drifting to sleep on him…


End file.
